Broken Rules
by etceterae
Summary: Rule number three: never look at that mouth. Kaito is extremely distracted by one of Shinichi's habits, and can't concentrate on his studies. Not that he called Shinichi over for that anyway. But still. That mouth...Kaito x Shinichi


**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Disclaimer:** The two egotistical hotties belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Story Title:** Broken Rules

**Notes:** I'm a little bit obsessed with this theme. Maybe because a flustered Kaito is just too amusing for me.

**Story Summary:** Rule number three: never look at that mouth.

**Story Quote:** "Stop looking so damn indecent."

* * *

Even though Aoko insisted that Kaito lived to break rules, he did have a few of them whenever it came to Shinichi. _Kudo_, he corrected himself. That was rule number one: never call the detective by his first name. Kaito didn't want to seem too close with him.

The second rule was to never look Kudo in the eyes for longer than ten seconds. Previously, it had been five seconds, but Kudo had asked Kaito quite concernedly if he had an eye infection. This, obviously, was not the right vibe. So Kaito gave himself the allowance of a few extra seconds.

But rule number three had now shattered into a million pieces.

A half-hour ago, Kaito's attention was forcibly diverted from his textbooks to something much more interesting. It was a pleasant distraction, he reminded himself...but nonetheless, this distraction was _particularly_ distracting. He needed to be reading up for finals with Kudo there to help him (not that the arrogant genius was actually helping), but Kaito found that he could no longer concentrate on studying.

The cause for Kaito's waning attention from his books was Kudo's thumb. And what Kudo was doing with it.

Ran had often remarked before that Shinichi – _Kudo_ – didn't have many bad vices, but he did have a habit of sticking the tip of his thumb in his mouth whenever reading a Sherlock Holmes story. The habit never appeared at any other time – not even when he was solving a case.

It was appearing now as Kudo leafed through a copy of _A Study in Scarlet_, deeply absorbed in a plot he most likely knew perfectly well. The detective's hand was curled into a half-fist, the joint of his thumb resting gently on the soft curve of his lower lip. The tip of the finger was, as Ran had stated, was slipped inside his mouth, not past his white teeth.

Kaito yawned ostentatiously while stealing another glance. It was indecent. And very tempting. Was Kudo doing it on purpose? The library seemed to grow hotter with every second, and Kaito uncomfortably adjusted his collar, which suddenly felt too tight about his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he peeked at Kudo again...

...and nearly fell out of his chair.

The detective had switched fingers, and was now resting his hand against his cheek while the tip of his ring finger slid absently along the curve of his lip. Suddenly, Kudo seemed to become even more engrossed in the subject of _A Study in Scarlet_, and removed his hand altogether. Kaito sighed quietly, a little disappointed. Ah well. It was good while it lasted, but now he had to back to the feudal era of Japan...

"Hmm," said Shinichi pensively. He bit his lower lip, and after a minute, noticed its dryness, and a pink tongue snaked out to lick it. A moment later, the thumb returned to its rightful place.

"Kudo," said Kaito weakly. "Stop that."

Kudo looked up from his book, looking doe-eyed and innocent. "Am I doing something?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. Stop looking so damn indecent."

Kudo seemed affronted. "I'm just reading a book, asshole. What's so indecent about that?"

"It's – it's your thumb...it shouldn't be there, it's –" Kaito reached over and wrenched the offending digit away from Kudo, who looked startled. "_I_ should be there," said Kaito in an annoyed voice, and bent over to kiss the detective.

Shinichi's lips were soft, and though there was none of that "tastes like cherries" stuff that people all claimed to have when kissing, Kudo – no, _Shinichi_ – had a taste that Kudo would never forget. Their tongues brushed each other and Shinichi's fingers were in Kaito's hair, and -

"There," said Kaito defiantly, stepping back from a rather ruffled (but not entirely displeased) Kudo. "I hate your thumb. It's taking my right to your mouth away."

And with a dignified huff, he walked out of the library.

* * *

_**A/N:**...and left his books to Shinichi's mercy, now that I've noticed. XD_


End file.
